


Mistaken Identity

by RikkuShinra



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crossing Timelines, Minor Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Other, Secret Crush, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra
Summary: Noctis finds himself in a new world where Prompto wields a sword, and looks good doing it.





	Mistaken Identity

Prompto has been acting weird, Noctis squints as his childhood friend dips below a raging inferno of sheet metal with no problem considering he's lugging around a sword that's nearly his size. And what's with his grumpy face? As if that's the majority of his problems, it's not, rest on his back, most likely if its that sword. That sword is what Noctis focuses on to keep his sanity as the world literally falls down around him and burns. 

"Hey," Prompto sounds a bit rougher, his voice deep and something about this situation is so surreal but his best friend, and secret crush, has him weak in the knees. Or maybe that's from wherever the hell he has ended up at. Noctis isn't sure but what he is aware of is Prompto's been hitting the gym and his arms aim to kill. "Try and keep up, it's a bit dangerous past here." 

Noctis nods dumbly, eyes focused on the figure a head of him. On the edge of his conscious mind he thinks of Ignis and Gladio hoping they are somewhere near, somewhere that does not reek of sewage. 

"Ugh, I need a shower."

Prompto chuckles, "yeah, don't we all?" Noctis grins, he's not sure how long he's been gone, or what Umbra did but Prompto sure has changed. He got a glimpse of it at Hammerhead, but this man that Prompto has grown into, it's like looking at Cor. All badass Boss in a cute chocobo haired package. 

Noctis' brain shorts for a moment and all he can think of is being bent over and taken. Even in the raw sewage. 

Prompto jerks to a stop, brow frowning, "what was that?" His cheeks are red, easily identified despite the darkness and green glow of the tunnels. The drip-drip of distant water breaks the monotonous silence while Noctis make fish faces. He hopes his head explodes as it registers his thoughts had escaped him.

Instead of answering a series of noncommittal grunts and groans pass his lips, the blond tilts his head, arms crossing. 

"Cloud!" Noctis' mouth snaps shut. It all comes rushing back, the barren wasteland and a battle fought for Crystals. 

Somehow he has been displaced and the nagging in his stomach suggest it wasn't a mistake. 


End file.
